one piece here i come
by dragonkingdeath
Summary: the corrcected one this is a story about a kid who end up in onepiece and has to sevive in it. i don't own onepiece or any of the people in them.
1. Chapter 1

No bro I have to go, I got a lot to do so by talk to you later. Man what is his problem O you're properly wondering who I am.

I'm Raven Dragon Wolf but my friends cal me Rave. I just moved in to my new home in Washington pa.

This was one cheap ass house it only cost me 2000 a mouth. Well any how back to me I properly should tell you I'm not exactly normal, let me explain.

You see my hair is blood red, my skin is pale white, my eyes are serpentine like and gold and red, and my teeth well lets just say I have fangs where my k9 should be.

Let me say this, this house has a curse on it. Now I don't believe in them but some strange things have bin happenings like. The sound track of one piece's opening song playing when there's no radio.

I pay all this no mine and leave to go to my aunt and uncle's house. As I drive I wander what it is they want to give me and I hope it isn't nothing weird. Like that hat with goggles attached or that shirt with a Velcro sleeve.

When I finally got there my aunt tells me to wait in the living room as my uncle came out and hands me a big long box and says. Don't open in till you get it home.

After a well my aunt comes in and hands me a cape with a dragon on it. Thanks I say as they send me on my way.

Once back home I say hi to my pet bat Flappy and try on the cape and open the box. In the box were a scythe and a crystal. Why the hell did they give me this weird ass crystal? O well I will figure it out in the morning good night Flappy and happy hunting.

Sometime though out the night the crystal started to glow and make noise. The house starts shaking and I reach for the scythe. Just as my hand passes over the crystal I get dragged in to it and pass out.

When I come to I see a room made of wood and stone when I try to stand I fall right back down and start to rub my head where to my surprise was a bump and a fury little leather body on it.

Flappy what are you doing here I said not expecting an answer. Ow dam that hurt like hell, what happen he says. Holy shit I say with my mouth dropping to the ground and eyes popping out about 3 feet.

Your talking how, why, and most importantly where the hell are we. How I don't know, why maybe because of where we are and where is a dimensional space between worlds. That makes sense now lets get out of here, ok.

With that I stand up and pick up my cape and scythe that to my supers where right next to me. With every thing in hand we start heading down the hall passing by very us doors with some strange righting on.

When I found one that looked interesting I opened it to find a blade come flying at my head. I quickly closed that door and just sat there for a well until I heard Flappy in my cape digging around what are you doing in there I asked.

Nothing just munching on some cookies I fund. Just as he said that I felt my body start to change. My hair grew longer and little bat ears came out of my head me sense of smell inquest and I grow a tail but to my surprise it wasn't a bats tail it was a dragons. That's weird I say but pay it no mind.

Now most people world panic but as I said before I wasn't normal I love strange and weird thing and this happening to me meant I was very happy. O well I will have to get use to this I say to my self. What is this smell I wonder and head to a door?

The door the smell was coming from was one with a weird hat and a ship under it. Just as I went to open it. I get sucked in through the door.

Now what I thought as I fell down out of the sky and see to ships in combat. Great so now I'm plummeting to my doom and right below me there is a fight between to ships o what have I gotten my self into.

Just as I say that I grab the ends of the cape and make a parachute out of it. As I land a big fat ugly hideous lady starts talking.

She says Coby who is the most beautiful women on the ocean. As she waits for an answer I just standing steering thinking is he going to say her if so he kneads his eyes examined. Just then he said y. y. y. y you are Alvida captain mama.

When I hop down from the mast a group of her men charged at me. I jump up out of there way and to my surprise I jump awfully high. When I come down I land on one of their heads and the others try to hit me again this time I jump up and land on the one next to him as his head gets beaten in.

As I continue the same rotten I here something down be low the deck. As I jump off the last guy that was chasing me I deflect his blade with a pole or so he thinks as the rest of it comes out of my cape. His eyes get wide as my scythe comes down on him cutting him in two.

What the hell is that sound I say as two guys come up out of the deck and start screaming about a monster? Now as they said that I start thinking a monster? Now I heard that some where before, but where.

Just as I turned around I see every one's jaw drop to the floor. What is going on I thought, just as that kid with pink hair is brought up on deck by a young boy about 17 18 with a straw hat on and a big smile. That's when it hit me Luffy I said with out thinking. He turned to look at me just as a bunch of guys charged at him.

Get out of the way I yelled and started to run at him. He jumps up as I swing my scythe at the men be hind him knocking down most of them and killing 3. When he lands Cobby is stuttering some thing as that fat ugly lade is about to bring her mallet down on me.

Luffy jumped in front of me and took the hit but too every one else's surprise he sprung it back with out a scratch on him. With a smile he says I a rubber man. Then he sends Alvida flying off the ship Ok, ok but we better get out of here now I say as they jump in a boat.

Just as I was about to jump I just realized I haven't see Flappy. Flappy I yelled at the top of my longs and to my surprise he came out of my cape just as he did I put the scythe in and jumped down to the boat and we took off.

To be continued

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the little dingy I fell straight to sleep. When I come to I hear Luffy saying Coby you're amazing. When he got done saying that he looks up and sees me.

Then he says hi with a big ass smile on his face followed by my name is Monkey D Luffy and this is Coby. Who are you and also how did you know me.

I'm Raven Dragon Wolf and I am a batgon half bat, quarter dragon, and part human. As for how I know you its quite simple. I'm psychic and I'm also a vampire. At the last part Coby practically jumped out of his skin when he heard vamp. Luffy just sat there with his mouth wide open and stars in his eyes.

You're a psychic that's so cool Luffy said. Suddenly a growl came out of no where. What was that I said and looked at Luffy who said it was my stomach I'm hungry. Well I guess I better go get something to eat for you ha.

What he said with stars in his eyes again. Well wait here I'll be back. With that I took my cape off and pulled out my scythe and said do not touch that cape. Then I jumped in to the water and dove down deep in the water.

Once under water I see what I came after it was a big seaking and it was hungry. As it came at me I tightened my gripe on the scythe and swung it right when he was in rang. Saying scythe slash and cutting the head off the seaking.

Dragging the head and body up to the dingy I jump out of the water and land in the bout. When Luffy and Coby seen the catch they both had there eyes pop out of there heads and there mouth drop open. What I say as I look at them placing my scythe back in my cape.

We all went to town on the seaking cocas. Just when we were done Flappy decided to come out of my cape and scared the shit out of them. It's, it's a bat Coby screamed as Luffy tried to eat him.

Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam

Quit trying to eat my pet I said as I put my scythe back in to my cape. Dam I should have bitten him; Flappy said causing them all to look stupidly at my pet. It, it, it, talked said Coby and Luffy together. Ya he is my familiar after all I said.

O by the way Luffy can we join your crew.

Yeah! I finally have my first crew members! The cheery captain says with a big silly grin on his face and I can't help but smile along with him.

As we talk we come up on the island that Axe Hand Margin is in charge of. Great now we can get a fourth crew member I say. And this one will be Zoro the pirate hunter I hope.

Will we walk Luffy starts his hungry act and so we head to a restaurant to get something to eat when we finished. We headed straight Spider Riders for the marine's bass to see if we can see Zoro.

When we seen him he was tided to a pole and he looked like a tattered mess. with blood all over him and very skinny from lack of food. Just then a small girl climbed up a ladder and down the other side of the wall, she went straight over to Zoro and tried to give him some food but just then. Axe hand Margins son came out and tried her food.

Spiting it out and saying it was a disgusting then throwing it down and stepping on it. He told one of the men to through her over the wall. He did as he was told but under protest.

Just then I see Luffy jump off the wall and catch her. I jump down and see if she is ok and then Luffy heads in to the marine grounds and talks with Zoro. After giving him the food we all head back to the little girl's place to eat and here her story. Once she was done the axe guy's son came in and I said o its rank blood dam and just when I was getting some good air.

He turn around and was about to tell his men to kill me when Luffy jumped on him and started beating the shit out of him for saying he was going to execute Zoro tomorrow. After Luffy got off of him he said something or other not really important and ran away with his tail between his legs.

Once gone I turn around to see the little girl saying sir you dropped this from in your cape and what is this sticking out of your cape. Rika that would be my tail you see I'm a Batgon I am a half bat quarter dragon and part human. Thank you for picking up that egg? I didn't even know it was there.

As she hands it to me it starts to shake. I quickly sit on the floor and place the egg in my lap. Just then it started to hatch and out popped a baby dragon with a note on its head it said. I know how mach you love these animals so I got you one raze him right and be kind to him. Great so now what to call you I wonder.

Luffy suggested Steak for the dragon's name. Let's just say he found out the hard way there is going to be no food as a name.

With Luffy on the ground tichen with a hell of a lot of bumps and brushes on his face. I turned around and said any more ideas and remember what will happen if you say a food name.

How about Scaly, Rika said not bad lets see what he thinks well what you think Scaly. With a puff of fire and smock he starts to purr. He likes it says Flappy causing every one except for mister twitchy and Coby to look in surprise and shout IT TALKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya, ya can we get past the talking bat please just as I got done talking Luffy left and headed for the marine bass. Rika can you watch Scaly for me thanks bye. Ha Luffy I will catch up with you in side I say and go off in the opposite direction.

Once out of sight I thought. Sense I have bat ears and a dragon's tail I wander if I have wings too. As I focus my mind on my back I fill a prick at my shoulder blades and two very big wings come out of my back. Awesome I say allowed and start flapping them.

As I tack off Flappy comes out of the cape and says. (So where are we going) We are going to the bass and stealing all there treasure I say. (O cool and how do you in ten to find it) That's where you come in Flappy I want you to do your super sonic thing and let me lesson for the sound when it bounces back.

(Ok got it) Good then you can do it now I say. As she starts her super sonic voice I lesson for the sound to echo back. Ok got it, it is on the forth four to the left in the last room and on the fifth on the right in the last room. Let's go in and head for the fourth floor window.

When I get there I pull out my scythe and make a big X from corner to corner of the window. Then I push the window forward causing it to brake and scatter. Once done I go in side and retackled my wings then I ask Flappy to help me find the safe. To our surprise it was be hind a bunch of barrels. When I moved them I started to look at the safe.

Not bad lets see you can ether figure out the code or pick the look. Let's pick the look I say and force a nail out of my finger and start picking the lock. With a click it came open I bypassed the map and went straight for the gold and money box and bag.

I will count this later I say and close the safe. Once out of the room I head in the direction the stairs are in and go up to the fifth floor. To my surprise I see Luffy being chased by some marines.

Luffy I shout causing every one to turn and look at me. Luffy his room is this way. Just as I say this he comes running my way. What room Raven the one to the left. As we jump in the room I close the door locking it and then turn around to see Luffy getting ready to jump out the window. Ha I will catch up after I clear out this room.

Once he jumps out I start going to town on this room. Just as I finished stuffing the last of it in my cape I head for the window to leave as the door come swinging open. A bunch of soldier came in pointing there guns at me. Ha I was hoping for a little fun I say to the soldiers.

With that I get down and pull out my scythe lets dance I say. Charging at them and cutting off limbs and knocking them out. As the blood starts to splatter on me I lick it off and find it taste delicious but not good enough. Just when I pick up the last guy by his neck I dive out the window and let my wings come out again.

Still holding the guy by his neck I fly over to where Luffy is and drop the guy on the idiots that tried to kill themselves. I may shad blood and kill people but I don't want any one sacrificing there lives for no reason I say when the dust clears.

Who the hell is that Axe Hand Morgan says as I land be hind Luffy. The names Raven Dragon Wolf and it's a pleaser to kill you I say with a big fang coming out of the sides of my toothy grin as Luffy is talking to Zoro.

Just as mariens are charging at Luffy he gives Zoro his swords and then Zoro appears right in front of Luffy holding off the enemy with his three swords. Make one move and I kill you Zoro said with the sword in his mouth. He then says I promise to be a pirate but if you evener get in the way of my ambition I will have you all cut your bellies open. Ambition Luffy say? My ambition is to be the greatest swordsman in the world.

As the pirate kings comrade I wouldn't want any thing less from you Luffy says to Zoro and I add ha you might want to be the best swordsmen but right now your second or third best. What was that he says looking at me with a devils stare? I will explain later but for now can we beat these guys and go I say.

Duck Zoro Luffy says before I step in front of him and say Captain save your strength and let me show you what I can do. Ah ok go ahead he says with a stupid grin on his face. With pleasure my captain I say smiling menacingly at my enemies. As I pull out my scythe there eyes get big and they start to run away.

Hay know that's no fun I say as I charge after them swinging my scythe with the ends of my fingers and then I say boomerang scythe and send it at them. Knocking them all down as the scythe comes back I catch it and charge at them again this time they decided to fight. As there swords come down I blocked them with the pole part of my weapon knocking them back I swing the scythe at them tacking there heads and letting the rest shiver in fear as I stand there laughing evilly as the blood rains down on me.

As I finish Luffy charges at Morgan and Morgan blocks him and ask Luffy the same question and he replies with a big smile on his face. I'm Monkey D Luffy and I going to be the pirate king.

I walk over to where Zoro is and wait for Luffy to finish this guy off .As Luffy is fighting no one sees Axe's son come up on Coby and point a gun at his head. He then says wait straw hat look at this. When Luffy looks he sees Coby at gun point and then Morgan's son starts to talk again saying if you don't stop hitting my dad I will kill this friend of yours well I just happened to say go ahead kill him right Captain. Before Luffy could speak Coby said don't worry about me I don't want to interfere with your dream. Luffy smiles and say yes I know give it up you stupid moron. Coby is serous. Then he starts walking towards him with his fist raised.

Just then Morgan got up and brought his axe down on Luffy sending up smoke and debris. When the smoke clears Morgan's son is out cold and Morgan is down on the ground with Zoro putting his swords away and me with my scythe at Morgan's neck saying Captain give me the order to kill this bustard and I will take his head right know captain.

No leave him and let's go eat he say. Ok I say and then I say to the unconscious man you are lucky to day if it wasn't for him your head would be mine and I put my scythe away and start to walk up to my crew. Just as we are leaving we here the men left alive cheering. Why they are cheering Luffy asks and I say because we defeated a tyrant of the marine. Is that so well ok Luffy says and we leave.

Hay I bet I can eat more then both you combined I say as I catch up with them. As we walk I see a store and say I will be at the restaurant soon so see you there. I enter the store and see many different clothes. I fine a nice pair of black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a dragon on it also a pair of sun glass that are dark red and also a red and black cowboy hat. Just as I was going to pay I see a pair of black belt strap boots and pick them up then I go and purchase all these with the money I stole and head to the restaurant were they had all ready started eating.

That's nice start the contest with out me. Ok, fine if that's how you want it I said and order 30 plates of meat. As I down my 30 plates I hear Zoro say man I shore ate a lot, is that so Luffy says in between bites of food. Well I guess you lose this round Zoro I said and continued eating.

All of a sudden the marines come in and start saying something or other and we get up to leave. Just as we were leaving I turned around and say ha Scaly come here, as he comes the marines say ha aren't you one of them he says to Coby. As his does this Luffy starts running his mouth making Coby deck him. Then Luffy started beating him up so I stepped in and Whack Bam Boom that's enough Captain are you trying to kill him I say and we leave dragging Luffy behind us wail Flappy and Scaly fly by my head.

Once down at the dock Luffy comes to and Zoro asks so where's our ship. With his signature smile he points to the dingy. Zoro looks and says are you serious and then say well at least we are leaving with everyone hating us like pirates should. As we get in and head off we see Coby waving then he salutes us fallowed by the girl and her mother and finally all the ,marines salutes us as we drift out of sight I say will meet him again in the grand line. To this Zoro looks at me in confusion!

I forgo to tell you I Am Raven Dragon Wolf and I just happen to be a batgon half bat quarter dragon and part human. I am psychic and also I'm a vampire not to mention part time thief. Ya right he says and then asks what did you mean back there about me being the second or third strongest swordsman, o that well you see I am the second strongest I think well we will have to find out later, and my dream is to be the best weapons smith and weapons master there is. I wouldn't have it any other way Luffy says as I close my eyes end cover them with my hat.


End file.
